A Perfect Dream
by RestoringBones
Summary: Plagued with another restless night Kaden decides to take a stroll around Magnolia to clear his head. His heart stops when the culprit of his restless night is staring at him and she looks stunning. One-Shot Song- When I Dream At Night- Marc Anthony OC designed by luffyxjuvia21


**Dedicated this One-Shot for a good friend of mine. ^_^**

Regular Story line

Another restless night, Kaden stares at his ceiling trying to shake her image off his mind, but all it does is make him feel warm inside. Ever since he joined the guild, she was the first person to cause his knees to feel weak which is rare for him. Every time he would say her name, a smile would creep upon his face.

 _I have been in love and been alone_

 _I have traveled over many miles to find a home_

 _Theres that little place inside of me_

 _That I never thought could take control of everything_

 _But now I just spend all my time with anyone_

 _Who makes me feel the way she does_

He has been talking to her and they have gotten closer over time which makes him even happier. Her long brown hair always smelled sweet and her sly smile would make his knees feel like jelly. When she asked him to go to a pub, his heart skipped a beat. Her laugh is forever stuck in his head and fights to remember it when he feels down.

 _Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night_

 _Even though she's not real its all right_

 _Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night_

 _Every move that she makes holds my eyes and I fall for her every time_

Recently she has been in his dreams and they all have been pleasant but he was afraid to wake up knowing it was all fake. After staring at the ceiling, Kaden gets up from his bed then gets dressed to go for a walk to help him feel sleepy. However, when he walks around town, all he sees is her face. Even when she gets a bit tipsy, she would laugh it off which also makes Kaden laugh. _Her laugh._ A soft sound to his ears as he remembers the day that she drank a whole barrel of alcohol and she ended up blushing all the way home.

 _I've so many things I want to say_

 _I'll be ready when the perfect moment comes my way_

 _I had never known what's right for me_

 _Till the night she opened up my heart and set it free_

 _But now I just spend all my time with anyone_

 _Who makes me feel the way she does_

So many things he wants to say to her, but when she stares at him, he shakes it off and uses his humor to make her laugh. He's been waiting for the right time to say it to her, but her presence makes him so relax that he forgets how to speak. He wants to show her his charming and caring side, but his nervousness always won the match. He tries to not to be so clingy with her and talks with some of the members but they don't provide the same blissful feeling she gives him.

Kaden looks at the half moon in the night sky and gives a small smile as he walks around the quiet streets of Magnolia. Unknowingly he walks to the first pub Cana took him and instantly warm memories flood his head. Her smile when he coughed a bit after drinking made him blush but when she touched his shoulder, he lost it. It may not have been a date, but it was one of best things to ever happen to him.

 _Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night_

 _Even though she's not real it's all right_

 _Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night_

 _Every move that she makes holds my eyes and I fall for her every time_

 _Now I just spend all my time_

 _With anyone who makes me feel the way she does_

"Kaden?" A voice asks as it breaks Kaden's silence.

Kaden turns around to see Cana standing under a lamppost with a smile brighter than the sun. She walks towards him and his eyes follow how graceful she walks. His heart is racing as he catches a glimpse of her brown eyes when she gets closer to him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Cana ask as Kaden feels an intense heat in his back

"I should be asking you the same thing." Kaden mutters out as Cana smirks

"Figured you would say that." Cana laughs as she grabs his arm

"Walk with me, seems like we're both having a hard time sleeping." Cana demands as they walk to the lamppost Cana was under.

"Do you want to get something to drink or?" Kaden asks as Cana shakes her head.

"Just want to walk with you." Cana answers

 _Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night_

 _Even though she's not real it's all right_

 _Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night_

 _Every move that she makes holds my eyes and I fall for her every time_

"Have you had moments when you don't want to wake up from a dream because it's so perfect?" Kaden asks as he continues to walk with Cana.

"Lately I have been having that kind of dream and I have been sleeping so much better." Cana answers as she looks at Kaden.

"Then I'm just having the opposite effect." Kaden sighs

"How come? Most people would kill to have that." Cana questions.

"Because when I wake up the person I'm dreaming about isn't next to me." Kaden confesses as he avoids her glance.

"Sounds like you're hooked with this person." Cana confirms with a smile

"You have no idea." Kaden confesses

"So what they like?" Cana ask

"Um, well, she has beautiful hair, a warm smile, gorgeous brown eyes, and looks just beautiful. Oh and her laugh is just intoxicating." Kaden says with a smile on his face.

"Is she in our guild?" Cana asks as Kaden gulps

"Yeah, I'm holding her hand." Kaden says as he looks down to see his and Cana's hand are intertwining. Her hands are small and soft as Kaden rubs his thumb on the top part of her hand.

"Do…you mean all of that?" Cana asks as her cheeks start to turn red.

"Every word of it." Kaden answers as they both stop walking.

 _Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night_

 _Even though she's not real it's all right_

 _Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night_

 _Every move that she makes holds my eyes and I fall for her every time_

They both turn to face each other, hearts racing as they both start to lean towards each other. However, Cana places her finger on his lips then smiles.

"Call me old-fashion but let's go on a date first before we do that." Cana smiles as Kaden begins to smile

"As you wish." Kaden says as Cana removes her finger from his lips.

Kaden walks Cana back to her place. Before she goes inside, she walks towards him then plants a kiss on his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Kaden." Cana says as she steps inside her house.

Kaden begins to walk back home thinking about what happened over and over and can't stop smiling. As he enters his home, he goes back to his bed but this time, he wasn't staring at the ceiling, he closes his eyes and starts dreaming. His chest has a warm feeling as he dreams about her again and for a moment a smile crept upon his face as he peacefully sleeps throughout the night.

 _'Cause I only feel alive, only feel alive, when I dream at night_

 _When your by my side even though shes not real its all right_

 _Thats alright baby thats all right_

 _Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night_

 _Every move that she makes holds my eyes, holds my eyes_


End file.
